fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Magikoopa
Magikoopas are recurring enemies in the Super Mario (series), they use magic to attack and often ride broomsticks, however, they don't always ride them. They are usually seen to be allied with Bowser and Wario. Magikoopas appear to be important members of Bowser's army and Kamek is his personal adviser who seems to have raised him while Kammy Koopa did the same for his cousin Koopa Kid. Appearances ''Super Mario MHL Magikoopas appear in ''Super Mario MHL. ''DX Series'' Magikoopas are enemies in DX Mario RPG 2: The Stars Await the One Who Seeks the Treasure and DX Mario RPG 3: The Yoshi Saga. ''Goomsday Wii Magikoopas were forced to serve Goomboss when he overthrew their leader. Since he wielded the Scepter of Superiority, Goomboss did not have much need of them at first, other than to learn more about the Scepter's powers. When he learned that he required the Mega Mustache to attain his goal (multiply the number of Goombas by millions), Goomboss ordered the Magikoopas to enchant his mustache. Just before the final battle, they enchanted him with a spell that would mimic the ability of any magic hurled at it. Ironically, Waluigi burst in at that moment and struck the great Goomba with a full-power blast from the Super Scepter. This transformed Goomboss into Grand Poo-bah Goomba. Lets-a-go, Mario Magikoopas reappear in ''Lets-a-go, Mario. They attack by teleporting around and firing magical shapes, similar to Super Mario 3D Land and Super Mario World. The game also has differently colored ones. The red ones can fire burning magic that can scorch metal and wood walls. The yellow ones will spawn troublesome enemies to run at the heroes. The violet, white, and pink ones bear a resemblance to Kamella. Violet ones will fire projectiles into the sky and make it rain a giant triangle, circle, and square. Pink ones hover around and create holographic clones of themselves. White ones only appear in boss battles to cause havoc, such as healing the boss. Green ones constantly spawn more Magikoopas of any color besides green. ''Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest Magikoopas reappear as enemies in ''Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest, coming in four different colors; blue, red, green and white. All types of Magikoopas attack by sending magic blasts at the party; red triangle blasts target Mario, green square blasts target Luigi, and blue circle blasts target the Ally. These blasts can be countered by the bros with a Hammer. Two Magikoopas can even create a magic beam, connecting with each other's wands, similar to one of Kamek and Paper Kamek's attacks in ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam''. Blue Magikoopas can create clones (even clones of different-colored-robed Magikoopas), can send out fire rings from their wand, which can inflict Burn, create a Thwomp from above to crush a character to inflict Dizzy, create a slow-moving, snowflake-shaped magic blast that can lower Defense and a green orb that either inflicts Poison or Sick on a character, Red Magikoopas can raise the stats of another enemy. Green Magikoopas can lower stats of the characters with their attack, and White Magikoopas can recover the health of other enemies. Birdo's Beautiful Quest Magikoopas appear as allies is Birdo's Beautiful Quest. ''They help Birdo rescue their master, Kamek, from the selfish Miss. Kamesly. They are red in this game. Gallery Magikoopa Card.jpg MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World.png Papermagikamek.png MagikoopaM&LSSBM.png|Magikoopa sprite from [[mariowiki:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions]]. Notable KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek Kammy Koopa.png|Kammy Koopa Kamella SMG.png|Kamella C3b7683f2c9a2480976121a488a64bfc1091613.jpg|Harmek Baby Kamek.png|Baby Kamek Miss._Kamesly.png|Miss. Kamesly Subspecies Red Magikoopa New.png|A Red Magikoopa Red magic koopa..png|Red Magikoopa RedMagikoopaM&LSSBM.png|Red Magikoopa sprite from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. Green Magikoopa New.png|A Green Magikoopa 367px-Kamek Suprised.png GreenMagikoopaM&LSSBM.png|Green Magikoopa sprite from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. White Magikoopa New.png|A White Magikoopa WhiteMagikoopaM&LSSBM.png|White Magikoopa sprite from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. Gray Magikoopa.png|A Gray Magikoopa Yellow Magikoopa.png|A Yellow Magikoopa Purple Magikoopa.png|A Purple Magikoopa }} Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Enemies Category:Magicians Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Magikoopas Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Goomsday Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning Category:Super Mario Bros.: The Popstar Crossover Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Captain Koopa: The Movie Characters Category:Magma Miners